levizuela
by lilet
Summary: bailar no solo provoca diversión, eso lo sabe Rivaille, pasión y excitación es lo que encontrara en manos de Eren Yeager. ERERI


Luces, bebidas, murmuros y un tubo dentro de aquel edificio. Las personas miraban con asombro y perversidad un cuerpo que se movía concorde a la música, su pequeña cadera daba pequeños giros, sus manos se apegaban a su cuerpo restregándose contra sí mismo, coloco una pierna junto a aquel frio y largo tubo que estaba ubicado en medio del salón, separo sus piernas y movía su culo con fuerza hacia atrás.

Los espectadores se quedaron fascinados con la destreza de ese misterioso y pequeño hombre, sus ojos se perdían en esa piel blanca como la nieve y llegaban a ese pequeño pero proporcionado tarsero, deseando tocarlo y corromperlo, las personas sin tapujos frotaban sus hombrías sobre su ropa y miraban a aquel bailarín.

¨_patéticos¨_surcaba la cabeza de Rivaille. Tan despampanante y elegante, bailaba solo porque le gustaba, provocaba a los espectadores, haciéndolos perder la cabeza. Aquel bar gay era la perdición de muchos, desde que él llego las mesas estaba repletas, los hombres adinerados y la gente normal llegaban hay para verlo y toquetearse por debajo de la mesa. Rivaille no estaba disponible, era lo único que sabían.

Levi Ackerman era el nombre de aquel bailarín que destilaba sensualidad y pasión, trabajaba en aquel bar que le dio la oportunidad de sacar todo su talento, bailaba solo para el hasta ese día. El día en que llego aquel joven de ojos verdes y mirada lasciva. Su cuerpo se entumeció y cedió a la vista de Eren Yeager, un multimillonario que lo devoraba con la mirada

- Levi, hoy te ves hermoso- le sonrió cuando el de cabellos negros bajaba del escenario. Eren llevaba un traje negro ceñido a su cuerpo mostrando sus músculos y desprendiendo un olor agradable que llegaba a la nariz del mayor

- apártate, me tengo que ir- evito esa molesta mirada que le lanzaba el castaño, sintió su cuerpo ser absorbido por la presencia del otro.

Eren se apartó, dejando a Levi seguir su camino- creo que estoy celoso Levi- decía mientras el otro se alejaba- eres tan popular que tengo miedo que alguien más aparte de mi te quiera en su cama- giro para ver la espalda de Levi cuando termino de hablar. Poso su vista a la espalda del pequeño bajando y colocándolo en el redondo y sensual tarsero del bailarín

- no te preocupes Yeager el único enfermo aquí eres solo tu-

- me halagas Levi- dijo, antes de que el otro se alejara de el

.

..

¨_puto eren, puto, puto¨_su enojo aumento después de aquella platica- que mierda he hecho para que un niño de mami se fije en mi-

- no lo sé Levi- medito la joven de lentes, estaba sentada en una de las sillas de ese pequeño camarín- oh!- exclamo- ya lo sé, tu sensual y suculento trasero virgen, lo tiene embobado- un golpe en su rostro la hizo caer de espaldas en el suelo

- calla tu puta boca Hanji, el hecho de que no me haya revolcado con nadie en mis patéticos treinta años de miserable vida no significa que lance pétalos o huela a flores atrae niños!- grito furioso, pisando a su amiga¨ _puta amistad¨_

_-_si pero te gustaría que ese niño te ¨_de¨_mucho amor- la pierna de Rivaille se sumergía en el estómago de su amiga, Hanji solo hacia muecas y lanzaba sonoras carcajadas

Rivaille retiro su pierna y se cambió aquel atrayente vestuario ignorando a su loca amiga, lo que llevaba puesto no era mucho en realidad, solo una chaqueta y unos short que le cubrían lo que dios le dio

- Levi que sensual-

-cállate antes de que te patee- se colocó su ropa dejando de lado aquel sudoroso traje, unos pantalones negros y un par de botas del mismo color junto a un polo sin mangas y una chaqueta, fueron su ultimo complemento- me voy, mañana no vendré Hanji-

-que!?- grito, acercándose a su amigo- pero sin ti no va a ver clientela-

- no jodas cuatro ojos, solo contrata a alguien que les mueva el culo y serán felices-

-pero no hay nadie que mueva el culo mejor que tú!- muy bien, mala respuesta- ok, Levi mañana no vendrás-

- bien- salió por la puerta trasera de aquel edificio despidiéndose de su jefa y amiga- puto frio, puto sudor, ni una digna ducha hay en ese maldito lugar- murmuraba, cruzando sus manos en su pecho

-te llevo?- la voz ronca y madura lo hizo girar a verlo

-no-

- vamos Levi, ni que te fuera a violar-

- si lo harás Yeager-

- tienes razón, pero...- se acercó a Levi, acorralándolo en una pared cercana, lo bueno de salir por el exterior es que nadie pasaba por ahí- yo sé lo que quieres Levi, que tal una noche de pasión y te dejo en paz?- hablo, cerrándole el paso y colocando sus manos a cada lado del otro, susurrándole esas palabras al oído

- no jodas Yeager, quítate- tarto de alejarse y darle una patada pero su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado por completo

- No..no.. Levi- hablo, respirando cerca de su oído y sacando su lengua para rozarla con la sensible piel de Rivaille, sintió un brinco y un leve gemido proveniente del más bajo- sé que lo deseas Levi, sé que desean sentirme dentro de ti- guio sus manos a esa pequeña cadera, tocándola y rozando las yemas de sus dedos por toda su extensión- porque no sabes las ganas que tengo de tenerte en mi cama y jadeando mi nombre- separo su rostro de la oreja de Rivaille para verlo a los ojos, sentía la necesidad de besarlo y colocar su lengua dentro de aquella boca, pero ese pensamiento no estaba lejos de la realidad.

Rivaille acerco sus manos a la camisa de eren, acercándolo a él y rozando sus labios a la espera de un beso- si te atreves a decir algo de esto, te mato- sin decir una palabra más, acerco su boca al otro, sintiendo esa caliente excitación florecer dentro de el

Sus labios se juntaron en un beso húmedo, sus lenguas recorrían cada detalle de sus bocas, su saliva se juntaba en cada momento. Eren tenía sus manos aun en las caderas de Rivaille, acercándolo a él y profundizando más el beso, descendió poco a poco hasta los redondos y suaves glúteos de Rivaille que gimió por aquel contacto nuevo en su cuerpo.

-ughhh- soltó cuando se separaban, no tenía más aire en sus pulmones pero eren lo volvió a acercar a él, sumergiéndose en cada rose que le proporcionaba

-Levi.. Ahora si quieres que te lleve?- se apartó del otro con delicadeza pero aun manteniendo una mano en el trasero ajeno y con la otra juntaba a Rivaille a él, haciéndolo sentir su casi despierta entrepierna- solo será hoy, déjame marcarte hoy y ya no me veras- volvió a susurrarle en su oído con una voz excitada

Rivaille se alejó de él, empujándolo y tratando de respirar más aire, tomo sus cosas y le dio la espalda a eren, camino a la salida de aquel baldío.

Eren solo poso su mirada en él, una sonrisa triste afloro en su rostro- no te vas a mover mocoso?- la voz de Rivaille lo despertó, vio a los ojos del otro y recorrió su rostro, un pequeño sonrojo se posó en Levi, haciéndolo sonreír

- como usted desee- lo siguió hasta salir del lugar donde estaban, eren lo encamino a su auto, un convertible rojo y haciéndole una indicación para que entre

Rivaille obedeció, abrió la puerta de aquel ostentoso coche y en un segundo eren estuvo a su lado- solo será hoy- repitió

- solo hoy- dijo, cuando colocaba la llave del auto en el motor- solo si no quieres más de mí, claro- dijo sonriendo y piso el acelerador alejándose de aquel bar donde conoció a su tortura y obsesión ¨_Rivaille Ackerman¨_ su primer amor a primera vista.

.

.

.

.

**holassss**

**Si aquí de nuevo con un sensual two shot ereri, dedicado a las ererinistas! salgan hijas mías wajajajja**

**Bueno este fic salió cuando estaba leyendo un porno de hana usagui que es ¨ apuesta¨ pensé... Levi con tanga, genial, y que le eche un bailecito a eren mucho mejor y si se lo hace en un tubo... y así nació esta sensual idea XD espero les haya gustado...en el siguiente estará el lemon... espero XD y ya no habrá más pleitos interiores, se los juro por la garrita XD**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado, nos vemos... XD ya saben, sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos, hasta otra**

**lilet bye bye**


End file.
